


Houses of the Holy

by Apelcin_Art



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcin_Art/pseuds/Apelcin_Art
Summary: О том как Люцифер пробрался в Эдем
Relationships: Gadreel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 3





	Houses of the Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Led Zeppelin - Houses of the Holy
> 
> коллаж: https://twitter.com/apelcin_art/status/1215631449057103872?s=20  
> это такой красивый арт я просто сижу и рыдаю и не могу остановится: https://twitter.com/pashachap/status/1216076160834162693?s=20

Гадриэль сидит у ворот под маленьким теньком какого-то растения, стремящегося вылезти за кованный забор Сада. Ангел спасается от нещадно палящего солнца, которое, как казалось, начало обжигать кончики крыльев.

Белоснежная словно смерть змея бесшумно ползет средь ватных облаков, уже ближе к воротам обращаясь в прекрасного белокурого юношу. Гадриэль поднимает испуганный взгляд.

— Отец действительно решил, что какой-то серафим может защитить врата Эдема? Забавно, — архангел величаво, будто павлин, размеренным шагом приближается к Гадриэлю. Тот встает, опираясь о прутья, потому что ноги подкашиваются от страха.

— Люцифер, тебе тут не место, уходи, — дрожащим голосом говорит ангел, доставая клинок.

— Тебе даже нормального оружия не дали, бедный, — Люцифер опускается, удобно устраиваясь на облаках. Гадриэль падает на них тоже, не в силах стоять, но оружия не опускает. — Право, Гадриэль, в этом нет смысла. Ты можешь сражаться, и может быть ты даже продержишься некоторое время. Но в итоге я все равно убью тебя, — Люцифер тянется за спину ангела, срывая розу из Сада: она пышная, красная как клюква, а пахнет просто невероятно. — Пропусти меня. Я не собираюсь причинять вред небесам, мне нужны только эти лысые обезьянки.

— С чего ты решил, что уговоры сработают на мне? Моя преданность небесам непоколебима, и их приказам тоже, — Гадриэль расправляет крылья, будто стараясь выглядеть больше, значимее, устрашающе.

— Верно, — кивнул Люцифер. — Но я ведь тоже часть небес, — он склоняет голову на бок, всматриваясь в глаза ангела. — Я архангел, — Люцифер полной грудью вдыхает аромат цветка. — А в твоем сердце пробиваются ростки сомнения. Сомнение — это хорошо. Сомнение — шаг к воле. Даже если Отец и Михаил считают, что вы все должны лишь подчиняться их глупым приказам...

— Хватит! — кричит Гадриэль, и Люцифер оказывается непозволительно близко, гипнотизируя своими сапфировыми глазами.

— Ты хороший, Гадриэль, — архангел силой разжимает руку серафима, заставляя выронить клинок, и вкладывает в нее розу, крепко сжимая его ладонь поверх. Шипы режут кожу, но она тут же заживает, и не единой капли крови не падает на белоснежный хитон — у ангелов ее просто нет. — Ты еще юн, чтобы понять это. Но пройдет век, может два или все десять, и ты поймешь, почему ты лучше многих из них.

Люцифер прижимается щекой к щеке ангела, тихо шепча "прости". Он отстраняется и тут же примыкает губами к губам серафима. Гадриэля — он не понимает, почему — вдруг наполняет куча разных эмоций, хороших и ярких, и он бы хотел испытывать их всю ближайшую вечность. Но только он сам не замечает, как тут же засыпает, не выпуская из руки цветок.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — нежно и невесомо проводя по молочной коже тонкими пальцами, еле слышно извиняется архангел и уходит, оставив стража спать крепким сном. Теперь ему никто не помешает.


End file.
